


Same Universe, Different Words

by bazforlife



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Simon is oblivious, SnowBaz, baz plots, carry on, first fanfic, im shit at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazforlife/pseuds/bazforlife
Summary: Baz's mother had been murdered when he was five. Simon volunteers to help Baz find the killer.Along the way, Simon begins to realize something. He doesn't really hate Baz, does he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters solely belong to Rainbow Rowell and also, I can't write. Enjoy. :)

**Baz**

"Front seat's for people who haven't been kidnapped by fucking numpties," Fiona says.

I groan and get in the backseat. Fiona just saved me from numpties. Fucking numpties. They had kidnapped me in the woods after I was returning home from hunting, two months ago. I have advanced hearing abilities and yet I did not hear giant rumbling boulders surrounding in on me. Hell if I'm telling anyone I've been kidnapped by numpties and kept in a coffin for three weeks. I don't know how I had survived. Or maybe I do and don't want to admit it.

It was the thought of him that kept me sane. Blue eyes, bronze curls, stupid flustered face and a universe of freckles and moles.

_Simon Bloody Snow._

He's my roommate, my arch nemesis, a threat to my family and I'm in love with him. I have no idea how that happened. Maybe in our fifth year when he used to follow me everywhere. I'm supposed to hate him. Kill him. He's the Mage's Heir, and hence an enemy of the Pitch family. And yet there I was, thinking of him to keep myself sane.

He can't know about my feelings for him. Neither can father. He'd probably get Snow killed first then he'd strangle me with his own hands.

I know Snow would never be mine, so why bother? I'll just keep on hating him or at least _pretend_ to. It makes little difference now.

"I'm taking you back home to get some rest. I have no idea how Malcolm will react and don't count on me to get you out of trouble this time around," Fiona practically snaps. But there's no mistaking the glint of worry in her eyes.

She's not saying it, but I'm certain she's thinking it. I'm a shame to the Pitch family.

"No. Fiona I have to get back to Watford. I'm already lagging behind in two months' worth of work. It'd be a miracle if Bunce didn't already take the top position in class."

"I'm not hearing any of that. Besides you really need to get your rest." I don't argue with her. Every muscle in my body is aching from being crammed in that coffin for so long.

I decide to attend Watford when I'm feeling better.

**Simon**

I'm with Penny in the library studying for an upcoming test. I think she's asking me questions about the formation of the Coven or some shit. I lost focus after about 5 minutes into this. Besides, my mind has other important things to think about. Baz plotting- for instance.

"- plans of the Coven – Simon, are you even paying attention?" Penny says. "You know this test counts for a quarter of our grade and we really have to do our best since this is our last year."

I jerk my face up from where it was resting on my palm. "Sorry, Penny. I'm trying but I really don't understand this stuff."

Penny lets out a sigh. "This is about Baz isn't it?"

"Penny – yeah. I think he's not coming back because he's busy plotting my death. He's probably waiting for me to let my guard down and then he'll bite me and then throw my remains to the merwolves and keep the window closed every night and -"

Penny lets out an even longer sigh. "Simon! He's not a vampire. We don't have any proof. And even if he is, wouldn't he have Turned you by now? And shouldn't you be happy he's not coming back?"

"How can I be happy when he is planning my death with his posh family?!"

Just then, Agatha ( _Agatha?_ Oh yes, my girlfriend) comes and sits next to me. I haven't talked to her since school started, just _hellos_ and _heys_ whenever we'd see each other in the hallways. The last time I'd seen her before vacation was in the woods, holding hands with Baz, and doing who knows what. I didn't get to confront them since I and Penny were sucked out of the woods by the Humdrum at the exact moment. But I'm pretty sure they've seen us (Baz _was_ smirking).

"Hey Simon – Penny," Agatha starts nervously then looks at me, "I was wondering, maybe we could take a walk outside?" I glance at Penny. I know what she's thinking. Maybe Agatha wants to justify that event with Baz and apologize. I'm willing to forget about it if it means Agatha staying with me.

"All right, let's go." I glance once more at Penny. She just shrugs and goes back to reading her book.

We start walking along the ramparts. Neither of us is saying anything and Agatha is starting to fidget. The silence is getting unbearably awkward. Maybe I should say something. "So… how are you doing?" It sounds like a question in a question.

"I'm – fine. There's something I need to tell you." She instantly looks down at her hands. I don't feel the urge to hold them like I used to before. That's not right.

I nod encouragingly. I'm ready to do anything to get our relationship ('it isn't a relationship if you don't even remember she's your girlfriend,' my helpful brain points out) back to normal.

**Agatha**

I thought this was going to be easy. Now all I feel is nervous and hot in this cold weather. How can I tell him I want to break up with him? Wanting to break up with the Chosen One? Bizarre. Fucking unimaginable. Maybe I'm broken. Unable to love anyone. But I've thought about it. I'm not really _in love_ with him. I _was,_ and I'm pretty sure he _was_ too. But now it just feels like a duty to be together and fulfill our golden destiny or something. It's tiring for the both of us and he needs to realize it. Finally I speak up.

"Simon, I don't think we're working out."

There's a confused look on his face at first. Then realization hits his eyes.

"Is – is this about… about _Baz?_ " he stammers yet his eyes are filled with poorly hidden anger and remorse.

"Maybe it _is,_ " I challenge, "but the truth is I'm – I'm not in love with you and... and I don't think you are too." I stopped to let him process that. His face softens and now he looks worried. "I love you as a friend and will always keep loving you that way. So I think we should break up."

"But – but I do love you," he shouts frantically.

"Do you really?"

He stops to think for a moment, unable to meet my eyes. His expression inclines towards doubt.

"Just what I thought," I say.

"I know you're doing this because of Baz. He spelled you to. It only makes sense. That evil git, he won't stop making my life miserable. What-"

"No!" I cut in and look at him with slight disgust. "This is my decision."

Wordlessly, he turns and walks away. My face turns pale.

"I still want us to be friends though…" I try in vain.

**Simon**

Agatha broke up with me. I'd never thought that this would ever happen. Not that I had time to think of anything other than the Humdrum and following the Mage's orders. 

I feel dejected and angry at the same time. But the tears stopped after some time. I've finally realized what Penny was getting at all this time. I wasn't in love with Agatha. After the blow up with Agatha, I went back to the library and told Penny everything. And left. Because I didn't want to see the pity in her eyes and the 'I told you so's that'd eventually follow.

Sure I liked having her around and joking with her and complaining about my roommate but that's what friends do. Maybe I should tell her that we should be friends after all. But right now I'm too confused and tired to deal with her.

I'm in bed trying to get some sleep but I couldn't. There's so much going on in my head that it is probably overheating. I'm not used to thinking so much. I need to clear my head. I get ready to take a walk outside in the cool breeze.

Just as I open the door to go out, a figure rushes inside and falls on top of me. Surprise overtakes me and I realize my eyes are closed. Then I look up at the face hovering over mine.

_Just_ the person to put the icing on top of the fucking cake.

_Baz._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk really. I hope y'all like how I write Baz. Its kinda hard.

**Baz**

I went back to Watford after 3 days even though I didn't fully recover. But the idea of giving away my rank in class to someone else didn't sit well with me.

I entered the last class of the day, looking all smug. I had to make a good impression and give them better than what they expected of the son of this school's former headmistress. Sure enough, all of them stopped listening to the teacher and gaped at me like fishes. Wellbelove _actually_ stood up. I looked over at her and smirked coolly which made her blush. I'm not really into her. She thinks otherwise. Whatever.

Later I hang out with Dev and Niall to catch up so I don't see Snow for the rest of the day.

I'm realizing I made a mistake by coming back so early. I get tired as heck after the day is over. So I decide to go back to my room and get a good rest. I have to get there before Snow and head to bed or else I'll have to answer all his questions related to my whereabouts for the past two months. Also, trying _not_ to look at him is an exhausting endeavor so I decide hurrying up is a good idea.

Standing in the corridor I don't hear any voice coming from our room, so I rush inside to finish up and get to bed. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately?), in my attempt to rush inside I fall on top of you-know-who (I sound like I'm from Harry Potter's world).

 _Way to go Pitch_ I thought, _so much for avoiding the git._

I sneered. Because I was way too tired to see this idiot. Because I hate him. Because I hate what the sight of him did to me.

He must have been as surprised as me because he had his eyes closed and when he did open those beautiful (and ordinary yet extraordinary, and fascinating, and bright and - how many adjectives _do_ I have for his eyes? Pathetic.) blue eyes, he scowled at me. I could've punched or kissed that scowl right off his face but chose neither.

"Why Snow, I was hoping for a better reception since you obviously missed my presence for the past two months," I said looking down at him. My black hair fell on his face. If I moved a bit further, our noses would be touching. That's how close we were.

"Where _were_ you, Baz?" he asks looking suspiciously at me and I try _so_ hard to refrain myself from rolling my eyes at him. _Crowley,_ this is getting old.

Instead, I glare with as much menace as I can muster at him and get up. Any more seconds wasted in this position, I will end up doing something we'll both regret. _"None_ of your business."

"You don't have to tell me. I already know you were busy plotting my downfall. Just so you know, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I shrug as in to say _I don't care_ and head into the bathroom.

 _Crowley, am I glad to be back,_ I smile inwardly.

**Agatha**

I finally work up the courage to talk to Baz. In my English class, I deliberately go and sit next to him. He might have flinched but I pretended not to notice.

"Hello Basil," I start with a flirty smile, "haven't talked to you in a long time. How are you?"

"Fine"

"Great, I was hoping we could talk about what happened in the wo-"

"Wellbelove-" he cut in coldly, "there's nothing to talk about."

"But I want us to be friends and maybe even more…"

If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. He's glaring so hard at me, I shut up abruptly.

I'll try one last time.

"But – but you don't understand. I'm not with Simon anymore-"

He started to look tired with the conversation. "That isn't my problem," he says as he gets up and walks towards the first bench. Before I could go behind him, our teacher comes in.

I pout angrily for the rest of the class.

**Simon**

It's been months since I've been summoned by the Humdrum (why in hell would the evilest wizard of all time name himself like one of the characters from My Little Pony?). And I'm not even a teeny bit near to defeating him than I was last time. I decided to ponder this over with Penny. Right now I need to focus on my oncoming Magickal Words exam. I'm already flunking every other subject.

I sit alone in the library since Penny is busy tutoring some first years.

Since nothing's getting into my head, I decide to call it a day and start heading out of the library. I try the longer way out since I'm in no mood whatsoever to see Baz (or many I'm just an idiot). I let out a groan and cut it short because that's when I see him. _Baz._

_In the restricted section of the library._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My time zone is pretty shite.  
> \----  
> Comments and kudos really appreciated. Tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the essential background story of what Baz was doing in the library's restricted section.  
> The next chapter would move the story forward. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got promoted to grade 11!! I feel like I'm younger than most of the people in this fandom. ._.

**Baz**

This week I didn’t get a chance to go hunting because of all the nights spent catching up on missed notes and preparing for the exams. 

Honestly, studies aren’t a burden for me. What can I say? I’m brilliant. But this week I felt completely different and restless. Maybe a side effect of being in that coffin for too long. So I decided to go hunting tonight after making sure Snow was asleep (he barely takes two minutes to fall asleep). 

On my way back to the dorm, I hear movement from behind me. I freeze in my tracks. My heart beating faster (can it?), I turn around. It’s a middle-aged man in a cheap-looking suit. He has blonde hair and looks vaguely familiar, though I can’t imagine anyone I know to whom he resembles.

He smiles at me, rather crookedly, revealing the gaps in his teeth. His eyeteeth are missing.

 _A vampire._ The scent of his blood isn’t strong.

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, eh? You’ve got the eyes” he smiles. I flinch inwardly at the use of my first name by a stranger.

“Who are you? And how do you know me?” I ask, schooling my features into a condescending mask. If I was panicking inside, nobody needed to know.

His smile widens. _“Merlin!_ Don’t know me? Oh well, might as well introduce myself,” he waves his hand dismissively in the air. “I’m Nicodemus.”

He looks at me like I’m supposed to know him. I don’t. 

“Well, what do you want from me in the middle of the night, that too, in the middle of the woods?” I try to look bored.

“Actually, it’s _you_ who needs something from _me._ I know something about the vampire attack in which your mother – “, he clears his throat awkwardly, “died.”

That got my attention. Every summer, I try to gather as much evidence as I can regarding the incident in which my mother got killed. So far I’ve got a lot of articles, of which an insignificant amount is useful, but no solid lead.

Some of the articles blatantly blame the Humdrum for causing the attack. But I know it’s murder. It’s an intuition and I’ve no proof but it isn’t ruled out either.

My family knows nothing about my studies on the incident. Father wouldn’t be very supportive since it always makes him sad to think of my mother. Fiona, on the other hand, might help me but I’m not telling her anything any time soon or else she would get protective.

I thought all of my studies were in vain. Well, until now.

After all these years of tearing my (might I add, _gorgeous)_ hair away in frustration trying to find my mother’s killer, was I _finally_ getting some lead? 

Since I haven’t made my research public, how _does_ he know about it?

“How do you know about my research?” I ask him, each word drenched in suspicion.

“Mate, you haven’t exactly been subtle. I’ve seen the books and articles you pick up from the library. It was just a hunch really, but I’m guessing I was right, eh?”

Judging by this guy’s personality by knowing him for barely five minutes, I decide to get to the point. “What do you want?” I ask coldly.

“Wise, aren’t you? Just like Miss Pitch.” Then he looks at the sky and smiles as if he was remembering something glorious. Then he looks back at me seriously.

“Anyway, here’s the deal. I’ll give you information in return for a book from your library.”

I felt relieved but didn’t let it seep into my expression. “That’s it? You want me to steal a book?” I start to laugh dryly.

He rolls his eyes, getting annoyed. “Well, I didn’t tell you _which_ book. I want the _Advanced Black Magic_ from the restricted section of the library.”

_What?! Is he out of his mind? (yes he is). I could get expelled! Not that I mind, I couldn’t wait to get away from Snow (that’s a huge lie), but my family wouldn’t accept an heir that got expelled from school._

My face must have given away my thoughts as he looks at me amusedly. “I’m guessing you want to back down?”

I stand straighter and put on my best patronizing face. “What do you take me for? I’m a Pitch. I don't _back down._ And anyway, how do you expect me to trust you?” I raise an eyebrow.

“You shouldn’t,” he nods. “I’ll meet you here tomorrow at midnight,” he says and turns to walk away. Before I can say anything else he disappears in the blink of an eye.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

So here I am, in the restricted section of the library. I used an invisibility spell. It expires expeditiously so all I have is fifteen minutes at best. The restricted section is hidden way inside the vast library. It requires permission from a teacher as well as the librarian to go in there plus a good cause to borrow a book from there. I’ve certainly got a good cause (indirectly?). 

This section is not organized in the least bit and I find myself in a sea of books with a pond worth of time to spare. I find myself cursing the Mage due to his lack of responsibility and organization.

 _If my mother was still headmistress…_

I shake my head. No time to think about that now. 

I start going through the books at an inhumane spend while trying to keep quiet. It’s quite a task. If I use magic someone might notice.

Finally, after a lot of rummaging, I find a small but thick black book that looks like it has seen better days. On it, in small neat calligraphy, the words _‘Advanced Black Magic’_ are inscribed. 

I was about to leave when I found some ancient spell books that really fascinated me. Seeing that I had a few minutes to spare, I start reading the back covers of some highly restricted books. 

As a matter of fact, I lose sense of time. And before I realize that my fifteen minutes were over long ago, I see someone coming towards me from the corner of my eye. And I recognize them way too quickly from the smell of smoke in the air.

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism, kudos and comments always appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truce scene.  
> I want y'all to understand that Baz's mother does not kill herself in this fic, rather has been murdered so one less thing for Baz to loathe about his being. Yay!  
> Enjoy!

**Simon**

What is Baz _doing_ here? 

Even though students can come here with permission, I’ve never actually seen anyone up here. In fact, I’m pretty sure the _school_ hasn’t seen any student up here since it was made. 

Well, until _now._ The label of ‘a normal student,’ has apparently never applied to Baz and I (ask anyone).

That concludes it. Baz is up to no good and I won’t let him get away with it.

I decide to tiptoe towards him since he hasn’t already detected the sound of my footsteps with those creepy bat ears of his.

But _apparently,_ everything has to happen opposite of the way I want it to. My exceptionally wayward magic decides to go haywire at precisely this moment of all moments.

The woody smell of smoke fills the air and I groan inwardly.

Baz’s head shoots up so fast from the book he was reading, I’m shocked it hasn’t popped out.

He looks like a deer caught in headlights. Probably the second expression I’m getting from him since he’s been back.

I’d almost ( _almost_ ) say he looks like a toddler on the verge of crying. Hah. That’s a funny thought. I couldn’t picture him as anything other than an annoyingly smart vampire git. The tosser was probably _born_ with a history book. I roll my eyes thinking about that. 

I walk over to the old-as-fuck aisle of old-as-fuck books, where Baz is crouching over a book and stand short of entering it. The librarian could most likely see me if I enter (and maybe I don’t have the guts for it, huh, _some_ Chosen One) and besides, I don’t want to get in trouble with this arsehole. 

He stands up. 

“Baz, what in Merlin’s name are you doing here?” I fume, “couldn’t have found a better place to plot, could you? Actually never mind that question. How the hell did you get permission to come here?”

He doesn’t respond, so I continue, “you twat, could’ve got caught. What is wrong with you? Answer me!”

I see it happening. His blank as all hell face falls into place. And that stupidly perfect eyebrow rises and almost touches his hairline.

“Why Snow, didn’t know you cared about my well-being,” he smirks. “Don’t worry. Unlike you, I’m perfectly capable of being sneaky. If I get expelled, who’d get our precious Chosen One to go off?”

“Shut up. Just-“

“Now if you’ll excuse me, and even if you don’t, I have better places to be which by the way are places where I don’t have to see your insolent face,” he says while swiftly brushing past me, almost shoving me, out of the restricted area.

In that process, the book that he was holding falls to the ground. Both of us scramble awkwardly to reach it first. I do. Reach it first, that is.

“Advanced Black Magic,” I read out the title and look at him, both our eyes growing wide simultaneously. Mine, more with shock and suspicion and his… well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say were fearful. Baz Pitch isn’t scared of anything.

“I- what are- Baz this is…”

“Use your words, Snow,” his lips curl into a smirk. I growl. Even when he’s the one in a vulnerable position, he’s still condescending to me. I hate him. The absolute tosser. 

“Are you now going to use black magic in your plots? Nonetheless, _advanced_ black magic! What the heck, Baz! How much black magic _do_ you know? Was _this_ what you were doing all that time you’ve been missing?” I ramble on almost to the point where I seem hysterical. 

The thought of Baz practicing black magic (advanced, to be meticulous) during the past months has shaken me. Baz doesn’t seem like the black magic practicing type. He’s more of a sit there, look gorgeous and plot type (yeah, I’ve admitted long ago that the bastard was good-looking). But still, my eyes can’t be deceiving me. They _aren’t._

The inevitable consequences of being caught, which would be flung at him if I report him, don’t seem to be affecting him (or maybe they are, I wouldn’t know). He rolls his eyes. “Yes Snow, this is precisely what I’ve been doing. Plotting your death using black magic,” he scoffs. “I’m going to turn you into a mindless goat, which you anyway _are,_ and laugh at you with my minions while watching you being herded by the dirty goatherd.”

“Shut _up_ Baz. Aren’t you scared that you’ll get into serious trouble if I report you?” I say incredulously.

“That depends. _Will_ you report me?” he smirks.

He’s impossible.

I hesitate. Why am I hesitating? Don’t I want him to get into trouble? Of course I do. Why am I asking myself that? I want him to be expelled and get as far away from me as he can.

Right?

Fuck my confused brain.

Seeing my delay in answering, his smirk grows cockier. So damn infuriating.

**Baz**

“That depends. _Will_ you report me?” I say, smirking to accentuate the carefree demeanor. 

Carefree. Hilarious. Internally I’m completely the opposite of carefree. Externally, well externally I’m still an infuriating prick. It’s my default façade. Rejection-proof.

I can’t let Snow know I’m scared. So fucking scared. Scared of being expelled. Scared of never seeing him again. Scared of not being able to avenge my mother.

I thought I had a slip somewhere and accidentally exposed the fear in my eyes to Snow. He was looking so intently at me, I couldn’t handle it.

He hesitates to answer (I find his inability to talk so _adorable,_ it’s embarrassing. I’m a Pitch for Crowley’s sake. We don’t find stuff adorable). 

What does his hesitation mean though? Why is he stalling? Oh, Crowley. My idiotic dead heart starts beating faster. Shit. I hate the feeling of hope. It’s fake and makes you fucking optimistic for no reason. 

He throws me off guard when he answers (though I don’t give that away, seeing that I‘m already in bitch-face mode). “I- I don’t know to be honest. I guess that depends. On- on your intentions, that is. What are your intentions?”

Merlin and Morgana. How did I get into this situation where I have to explain myself to Snow? _Snow!_

I decide to contemplate this for a moment. If he’s going to stand there with his attractive face looking confused, I have nothing to lose (only to gain).

If I don’t tell him why I’m stealing, I mean _borrowing_ the book; he’d report me to the Mage. The Mage hates me enough already. This might get me expelled and I can’t let that happen. I have my studies on the line and I will _not_ be the first Pitch to be expelled.

And if I _do_ tell him, well I have everything _else_ on the line. I can’t trust him not to go blabber everything to the Mage. This is supposed to be a secret research (Nicodemus finding out doesn’t count since he’s helping me- admittedly, not for free). 

Either way, he’d still go to that bastard of a mage.

And what if I lie? Tell him something that doesn’t give me away and neither triggers any more of his (never-ending, to be truthful) suspicion. Yeah, that’s it. I’ll lie.

I glance at him. I can read his face like an open book. He’s genuinely curious.

 _“Well…?”_ he prompts me. He gave me my time and I love him for it (what do I not love about him?). 

I sigh and then look him directly in the eyes. I swear to Morgana this takes guts.

“Alright Snow. I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to go to the Mage with this or tell anyone else,” I tell him just in case. 

He looks pained for a second. “What if- what if it is something that- that I’d _have_ to tell the Mage?” he stutters.

I glare at him and it must have been malicious because he says, “fine. I won’t tell the Mage. But what if you’re not- not telling the truth?”

Fucking hell. The truth it is then. “Fine Snow. We’ll use a spell.” I grab his hand (so warm and soft, I wouldn’t mind holding it all the time.)(Shut up Baz. You’re so fucking delusional.). He flinches and I pretend not to notice and cast **an Englishman’s word is his bond.**

“Now tell me Baz.” He looks earnestly at me again and I know I can’t avoid it.

“Stubborn git,” I mumble. “I’ve been doing research. On my mother’s… death.” I clear my throat. “I think that it was a contrived murder.”

“Yeah. Contrived by the Humdrum,” he says solemnly.

“No. I’m sure it was someone else. The Humdrum didn’t even show up at that time. And…,” I lick my lips. I’ve met someone who’s ready to add information to my research.” Which I altogether gave up on, I don’t add. “They wanted me to get this book for them in exchange for information." I seize the book from Snow's hand. "Hence, my explanation for being here.”

I make an about-turn and start walking away. I feel someone touch my arm. Simon.

**Simon**

I don’t know why I stop him. I don’t even know what I’m thinking. 

But I do know that I want to help him. It isn’t fair to see your mother being killed by the very monster you’ve turned into (not that Baz admitted being a vampire…).

“I’ll help you,” I tell him. “I’ll help you find out who murdered your mother.”

He just stares at me like I’ve grown a pair of wings and a tail.

 _“Why?”_ he finally chokes out (might I add, gracefully).

“Arsehole or not,” he glares at me, “you didn’t deserve that. No one deserves that.”

He just fixes me with a long judgmental stare. I can see the struggle going on in his eyes. Trusting your long-term enemy to help find your mother’s killer? Isn’t _that_ an easy choice?

He seems to reach a conclusion. He grabs my hand and casts the same spell again. 

“Now, you keep your promise,” he says and stalks out of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacations have begun. MAYBE I'll write more (lol sorry).

**Author's Note:**

> Please criticize and feel free to leave kudos and comments. It would really be supporting! :)


End file.
